A Christmas Gift
by JillyWillyBean
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Lots of fluff, HarryDraco pairing... SLASH... 'Harry is alone at christmas, and is secretly in love. Who will come to his rescue? Draco of course.' Pg13 for language, and teeny bit of kissing...


**Summary: **Voldie is gone – Harry is lonely on Christmas. Draco to the rescue…   
**Pairings: **Draco and Harry

**Warnings:** slash and naughtiness!!

**Disclaimer:** Oh I wish I owned Draco and a Harry, cos' then life'd be so merry, but since I don't, and forever won't, I'll be content, and even relent, to writing some lousy fan fics…  
**Authors notes: **First Draco and Harry fic. (For those of you not familiar with Brit slang, peacock is another word for 'dandy'…) **Talking**_Thinking_RegularText ß clarifications….

**Spoilers:** possibly all 5 books – not sure yet. POST OOTP – POST VOLDIE

**Other notes: **I'm obsessed with this pairing of late, and though their roles in my fic are out of character a little, I like my portrayal of them. If you have any nasty flames, go try them out on your mother first, and if she disproves of them, don't post them here. I would, however, like any useful critiques (i.e: is my grammar horrible? Spelling? Etc…) and any other comments :-D love ya guys!   
  


                                      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Life had always been hard on Harry Potter. For example, early on in his life his parents had been killed be the archenemy of all wizards. Then, in effect of the murder, Harry had been sent to live with his horrid muggle relations known as the Dursley's. This treacherous lot had kept Harry in the dark about his past, causing him, no doubt, serious physiological harm. On top of all this, an insane murderer (the very same that killed his parents) was after Harry for most of his adolescent life. The last aforementioned problem, luckily, had been diminished as of last April. Much to Harry's relief, and the rest of the wizarding world, Voldemort was indeed dead, and at the poor boys own hand. After this turbulent time had taken its place in the history texts, Harry finally felt like he could relax and make up for the time he had lost worrying about Death Eater attacks or friends dying. It was a good time for everyone to be alive – and Harry felt it especially.   
             

The fact that the greatest villain of the age was gone did little to cheer Harry. It wasn't as if Voldemort had caused some great type of excitement for Harry – no indeed – it's just that Harry had never stopped to think of his life beyond defeating Voldemort. It was morbid and depressing to admit this – but it was true. But he was in no great rush to worry. No – he had one year left to be a kid, to be a student. All he wanted to do was fall in love, make good memories, enjoy his friendships… in other words – live the life he had been denied. So while his one great worry had been erased – another formed in it's place; another in the form of Draco Malfoy.

                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
            

Over the course of the war against the Dark Lord, Hogwarts students had bonded together in an immeasurable way. This was not a bad then, on contraire, it was magnificent in the eyes of their quirky headmaster. Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and even Slytherins came together in attempt to keep the bonds of magical unity strong. During this time Draco Malfoy – Harry's other great enemy – had laid down some of his pride and made amends with the trio. This had come as a shock to all of Hogwarts, and Harry and co. especially. Though the four were by no means the best of friends, Draco could be in the same room with Ron, 'Mione and Harry now without making any snide and cutting remarks. This in itself was a tremendous improvement.   
  
            So what exactly was the new problem in Harry Potter's life? Draco Malfoy you say... Now that his company was totally unbearable to be around, Harry started noticing how much he actually did enjoy being with the blonde haired beauty. Back in 6th year Harry had discovered his liking for boys, and though this did nothing to faze him, liking a Slytherin certainly did.   
  
            Ron and Hermione had no objections to Harry being a pouf, or whatever one wanted to call it, but he knew there was no way in heaven or hell that they would accept Draco Malfoy as Harry's crush of the month. 

And so there Harry Potter sat, on a frozen bench outside of the looming castle. It was December, and not even the soft spreading snow could comfort Harry at the moment. Beside the gloomy clouds that hung overhead, oh and the secret crush, Harry Potter would be alone at Christmastime this year. Where are Hermione and Ron, you say, well, the dunderheads had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Call it providence or fate if you will – Harry called it a relief. This would be their first Christmas "together" and so being the chivalrous lad he was, Harry thought it only proper to give them time to introduce the idea to their respective families. The goodwill behind the deed, however, did nothing to improve Harry's lonely mood.  
  
                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            Draco Malfoy was not one to get personal, nor discuss personal matters with others. In fact, hardly ever had the ice prince been known to open up to anyone. This along with his whole disposition made it a strange picture indeed to see him approaching the lone gryffindor. Little did Harry know that Draco was just as shocked as he to find himself approaching the raven-haired boy.  
  
**"Malfoy,"** Harry acknowledged with a polite nod. Draco stood stiffly in the cold night air. He neither spoke nor looked at Harry for a moment – he simply breathed.  
**"All alone on Christmas, eh Potter?"** there was no malice behind the question – it was more of a statement really – yet Harry frowned anyway.  
**"I don't see you with anyone either,"** he said in an accusatory way.   
**"Don't get all touchy Potter, I was just being observant,"** Draco held up his hands in surrender. Sighing, Harry turned away. He was alone – in the dark – with Draco Malfoy. Shouldn't he be excited, if not elated, about this? Somehow it didn't really matter, for he knew that the day Draco Malfoy had a crush on Harry Potter was the day the world would end. Well if he couldn't have Draco, he'd take their new formed truce anyway.  
**"Look I really didn't mean to offend –"**  
**"It's ok Malfoy… just… just drop it,"** Harry said with a sigh of self pity. Obviously so caught up in his own melancholy state, Harry didn't notice the troubled look that formed on Draco's face upon seeing the black headed beauty frown.  
**"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"** Harry guffawed slightly – Draco Malfoy – being poetic? So maybe people could change.  
**"Yah, wonderful – invigorating – magical,"** came Harry's monotone reply. Rolling his eyes in frustration, Draco decided not to take the bait.  
**"Magical – the perfect word to describe it… C'mon Potter, _even you_ have to get some sort of thrill out of a night like this,"** he said with a gesture towards the frost bitten world around them. It truly was magical, but Harry was in no mood to be agreeable.  
**"Sod off – I'm not in the mood,"** Harry blushed when he realised what he might have implied. Well, at least one of them found it funny. Draco looked at him with that infamous bemused-annoying-goddamn-Draco-Malfoy-trademark smirk.  
**"Ahh, the famous Golden Boy's getting a little cheeky, are we?"** laughing to himself, Draco plopped down on the bench, his thigh inadvertently brushing against Harry's. It was enough to make the raven headed boy shiver deliciously.  
**"Cold?"** Harry shook his head 'no' quite vigorously. And then, then that fecking smirk returned again.  
**"I see."**

The two boys sat in silence, neither saying anything nor making any attempts to strike up conversation again. It seemed to Harry that somehow Malfoy kept inching closer and closer, because now that warm thigh was most definetly pressed near to his own. Squirming a bit, Harry dared a peek in Draco's direction.  
**"See something you like, Potter?"** he asked in jest.   
**"Yes,"** came tumbling out of his lips. Clasping his hand over his mouth, Harry looked away in embarrassment. A look of shock came over Draco's face briefly, but was quickly replaced with a highly amused grin.  
**"Yes, I know Potter, I _am _so _very_ dashing,"** Harry pretended not to hear him. Draco waved his hand in front of the bespectacled boys face. No reaction. Clearly Harry was still highly embarrassed at the situation.  
**"Stop being such a peacock you ponce,"** Harry muttered abashedly.   
**"A peacock eh? What, no 'ferret' comments now? What am I going to be called next Potty, a llama?"** There was humour in Draco's voice, and Harry couldn't resist the smallest of grins.  
**"Stuff it Malfoy – you knew what I meant."**

And then they simply sat. There was no more jest between them that night, no more queries or simple statements about the weather - just silence. And it was pleasant. If you had asked Harry Potter if he would have been sitting on a bench, alone, at night, in the cold night air, very close to Draco Malfoy – his answer would have been a hearty no. Things change though, and sometimes for the better…  
  
                                           ~ * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


It was the second night of holiday, and Harry found himself on that lone, cold bench again. Strangely, it wasn't as pleasant to be there by himself. It was not strange, however, to find him wishing that Malfoy would make another appearance tonite. What could he say though? After all, he was a hormone induced teens, and crushes are bound to run their courses…  
  
            There were no clouds tonite – just a mystical and ethereal moon. Harry wondered how Draco would look in the moonlit. Would his soft, pale skin glow? Would his blonde hair turn silver? Would his – crunch. Soft steps sounded on the icy ground. Harry looked up, and a grin lit his face.  
**"I wondered if you'd come again,"** Malfoy wore a bemused smirk.  
**"The great Harry Potter pining after a lowly Slytherins company? My, my what IS the world coming to?"** he said in mock surprise. Harry took a moment to blush crimson – was he really that eager?   
**"And I s'pose I can't say the same for you too, you wanker. What would your mother say if she knew you had seen the famous Harry Potter two nights in a row? Hmmm?"** It was Malfoy's turn to blush, though he didn't look so bashful about it.  
**"Whom I see is no concern of my mothers, Potter,"** came his disdainful reply. The old Draco was unleashed again. Harry found himself feeling a high amount of regret for even mentioning Draco's mother – it seemed to have killed the mood. Draco's parents had been killed – or so it was said – during the spring of their 6th year. Personally Draco believed they had hightailed it out of the country to escape Azkaban… or something worse… Either way, any mention of them was not appreciated.  
**"Sorry,"** he meekly apologised.   
**"Forget it – I was just kidding anyway,"** Draco shrugged. The silence that followed, however, was a pregnant and uncomfortable one. It seemed that Harry had a knack for making the situation awkward – it could be expected, though. How does one act and talk around their former enemy, and current crush?  
**"The moon's out tonite…"** Draco snorted.  
**"You're very observant Potty,"** no malice, only amusement. Blushing again, Harry shrugged.  
**"Sorry Ferret, I was just trying to make conversation."** Harry looked up at the moon. It was beautiful – and nearly full. Draco's eyes, however, were pinned on the object of beauty sitting in front of him.  
**"Beautiful…"** he whispered.  
**"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"** Draco shook his head yes. There was no way he'd admit to having a crush on Golden Boy Potter – that was just insanity… Besides, the damn goodie goodie would NEVER in a million years return the sentiment – so why bother?  
            

And so they sat again – in silence, in reverence, in love - and said nothing. But it was pleasant yet again, and somehow the beauty of that night was just not made for talking. Neither minded…

                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The third night of the holidays approached, and Harry sat on the same bench again. Now he was not just hoping – but expecting – that Draco would be there. It was a beautiful thing to share with someone you loved – the moonlit, the snow, the breathtaking glamour of the icy world at night… And then, Draco came crunching up the trodden path again, and Harry didn't bother to contain his delighted grin. Neither did Draco.

  
                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            It was the seventh night of the holidays, Christmas Eve in fact, and the duo had sat in silence for quite some time. Every once in awhile they would sneak longing looks at each other, but neither of them noticed it. Draco broke the peaceful silence this time.  
**"What do you think of love, Potter?"** Harry was starting to find the sound of his surname quite unpleasant – not to mention the question was a little bit startling.  
**"Love? What do you mean? Like love as in family or love as in soul mate?"**   
**"Soul mates…"** Draco replied assuredly. Frowning slightly in thought, Harry shrugged.  
**"I s'pose there's someone out there for everyone… I hope – I mean, I don't want to be alone my whole life…" **having no idea why he was confessing all this to Draco Malfoy (of all people, honestly!), Harry blushed crimson. The blonde boy was starting to find it very becoming on the black haired boy. _'He really has no idea how lovely he is?' _thought Draco. 

And Harry didn't. It was his innocence that pronounced his good looks so much. His green eyes burned brightly, like emeralds in a flame – his raven looks were strewn about carelessly, though naturally so, and accentuating all the right features that he wore – his lips, there gentle curve was enough to put a stopper on Draco's breath – and his hands, his clumsy, childish, beautiful, quidditch worn hands. How Draco would love to hold those hands, touch those hands, have those hands run over his skin. He shivered involuntarily, and had to shake those wonderful mental pictures from his head.  
**"You won't end up alone – you'll find yourself some worshiping girl who will cook and clean for you faithfully and without complaint. Not only that, she'll bear you lots of little Potter's to pollute the world with, and she'll thank you every second of the day for letting her be your personal slave,"** Draco smirked halfheartedly at his assessment. Harry frowned.  
**"You're wrong there Malfoy,"** he squirmed uncomfortably.  
**"Oh this is rich! C'mon Potter, you could have any girl you wanted – there's no way you'll end up alone…"** Draco's insides clenched furiously, for he knew his prediction was the most rational one.  
**"No, maybe not alone… but what if – well girls you see – I – well,"** he was stumped. How do you admit to the object of your desires that you're a pouf?  
**"Wha – ohhhh,"** understanding dawned on Draco, and inwardly he grinned.  
**"So the famous Harry Potter is a Nancy-boy, eh?"** Clearing his throat awkwardly, Harry choked out an indefinite 'no' before fixing his gaze on his 'suddenly-very-interesting' fingernail.   
**"Me too,"** came Draco's confident surprise. Harry looked up in shock.  
**"Draco Malfoy – the sex god – a queer?!"** he let out a blow of breath from his lungs. While Harry hadn't dared to hope, he certainly had wished that there was some chance of the blonde headed boy liking him in return. Finding out Draco was gay was almost as satisfying… almost.  
**"Got a problem with it 'Golden Boy'?"** he asked with another one of his infamous sneers. Harry shook his head and looked away. A grin was forming on his lips, and no amount of effort could stop it from beaming on Harry's face. It would not do to have your crush found out two major secrets in one night… Not at all…  
  
                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas day had gone relatively well. Harry had even ventured to sit next to Draco during the feast. It wasn't nearly as shocking an event then when Draco had apologised to the trio, however, so besides the giggly and quite obnoxious whispers coming from a group of first years, no one paid the gesture any mind. And now, now in the evening Harry sat on the bench again – this time he didn't travel there alone.   
**"Have a good Christmas, Potter?"** Draco asked politely. Harry nodded his reply. There was no point in elaborating – besides spending then lunch and supper feasts with Draco, nothing especially grand had happened that day.   
**"Same spot?"** again Harry nodded his reply.   
**"Something on your mind?"** another nod. Now, it is a well known fact that Malfoy's in general are not patient, Draco, however, was possibly the least patient of the whole lot of them.   
**"Someone on your mind?"** a hesitant nod.  
**"Oh for fucks sake Potter, what is with those _annoying_ nods?"** there was only so much Draco could take.  
**"Nothing – never mind – let's just enjoy the night, ok?"** Harry said with a somewhat exasperated sigh. Draco couldn't help but peer curiously at Harry, which, in turn, annoyed Harry to no end.  
**"What now?!"** he asked even more exasperatedly.   
**"Who is he?"** Draco asked solemnly – almost sadly even. It was enough to make Harry turn his head in wonder. Did Draco honestly care?  
**"You, you wouldn't care…"** he shrugged helplessly. '_Quite the contrary,'_ Draco thought defiantly, _'I care immensely.'_  
**"Ahh c'mon, he can't be that bad…"** Draco teased – but Harry said nothing for the present. They just walked, in silence, each getting lost in their own thoughts.  
                        

                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


**            "This is stupid,"** Draco said with great frustration. The two had been sitting in awkward silence for the last hour, and not only was Draco cold, he was angry that Harry wouldn't tell him who the secret crush was. _'Not that I deserve to be told,'_ he reminded himself harshly.  
**"What is stupid?"** _'trust Potter to be so naïve,'_ thought Draco with a sigh.  
**"What do you think about love, Harry?"** Draco asked, ignoring Harry's inquiry completely. Now, it is also a well known fact that other then in his dreams, Draco Malfoy had never once called Harry Potter by his first name. So you can see why it came as such a shock to hear it coming from Draco's lips. In fact, it seemed almost erotic, and strangely beautiful to Harry. Never had he thought the sound of his name could be so enticing, but the way Draco said it…  
**"I-I thought we already discussed this… Draco,"** Harry's tone had been low, and inadvertently sultry. He really had no idea what he was doing to Malfoy. An exasperated sigh sounded from Draco's direction, and Harry took that as his cue to shut up. And then – then something warm brushed against Harry's outer thigh. It was that damn-near-perfect leg of Draco's. _'Shit, this could really become embarrassing,'_ Harry thought to himself – but not before sneaking a look at where their legs touched. But that was not all – no indeed – something else was place on the curve of Harry's upper thigh. _'Jesus, is that his _hand_?'_ Harry thought frantically. Looking down, breath hitched, Harry saw that Draco Malfoy's pale hand was indeed resting casually on his leg.  
**"Draco,"** he cleared his throat, **"you see, this person, well,"** that crafty little hand had shifted seemingly unaware to quite near a very dangerous area. Coherent speech was not an option at the moment. The hand moved. _'No wait, you can stay,'_ Harry thought glumly.  
**"It's ok Potter, I get it,"** there it came, the 'Potter' again, and this time it sounded completely nasty and disgusting. And then there was no warm leg against his, no shivering Malfoy sitting close, no silver eyes to peek looks at.  
**"Mal – Draco, listen I just don't know how to put it into words…"** Draco 'hmphed' rather disbelieving.  
**"But I would like to show you, if, if you'll let me…"** something quite like… hope… glimmered in Draco's eyes upon hearing these words. He nodded his agreement. Hesitantly, and nervously, Harry leant over a little closer to Draco. The paled haired boy seemed to know what was coming next, for he leant in too, and his breathing had seemingly stopped.  
  
            And then it happened. It wasn't lightning, it wasn't thunder, it wasn't the sun breaking through, and it wasn't rain pouring down. It was breathtaking, and exciting, nerve wrecking and giddying – it was a first kiss to last a lifetime. Harry's timid and unsure lips pressed softly against Draco's, and both boys sighed in relief. They paused for a moment and merely let the warmth of their breaths play against each other. Then, Harry pulled away.  
**"Well, that's, erm, well… ahem…"** Harry looked at his feet bashfully. He couldn't believe (even being the brave Gryffindor he was) that he had come up with the bollocks to pull a stunt like that.  
**"I have a confession,"** Draco attempted before going on…  
**"I have a bit of a crush on someone also."** Harry looked shocked, appalled, stunned. He had just done the gutsiest thing he could ever imagine doing, and the boy that he had kissed was telling him about his own secret crush?! Lucky for Harry, he was pretty thick about these kinds of things.   
**"Oh. I see… Sorry I – you know, I shouldn't have what with – and you and him – and well… Who is it?"** and then Draco had the nerve to roll his eyes? Harry wanted to growl profusely at him.   
**"Well, you see, it's kind of hard to say… but I could show you?"** he sounded hopeful. Then – yes finally – comprehension dawned on Harry. He shook his head in a vigorous 'yes' and waited. And then there was another kiss – and this one made Harry feel just as dizzy and just as giddy as the last one.  
**"Wow,"** Harry managed finally. Draco let out a low whistle, and nodded his head silently. Harry felt something budge his leg again and didn't need to guess what it was this time. Somehow, the two boys hands found each other, and smooth skin intertwined with rough. Sunlit with alabaster cream, light with dark, and the silence was no longer awkward.  
**"All alone this Christmas, eh Potty?"** came Draco's teasing voice.  
**"Nope."**   
  
So maybe the world had ended – but from where they were looking, it was just beginning.    
  
                                                                                                                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FINITE.


End file.
